


The Phone Call

by I_is_a_freak



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Wally is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was wondering around his apartment happy with how his day has gone. He had performed his first interrogation with the League. He had gotten a solid confession from the guy for the crime of trying to steal deadly neurotoxins from Star Laboratories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/gifts).



Wally was wondering around his apartment happy with how his day has gone. He had performed his first interrogation with the League. He had gotten a solid confession from the guy for the crime of trying to steal deadly neurotoxins from Star Laboratories.

The phone rang with a cheer ringtone (Maneater, the Nelly Furtado version). Wally was excited; it was his first call since joining the Justice League.

"Hey dad." Wally plonked on the couch, trying to play it cool even though no one could see him.

"I’ve told you not to call me that,” The voice scolded him, “You don’t know who could be listening."

"Fine R.” Wally rolled his eyes, “Thought that’s not that subtle either you know."

There was a loud sigh, “I wish you would take this more seriously. Anonymity is very important to…”

“Hey,” Wally jumped up, “If I wanted someone to tell me how to do my job I would have stayed at the Watchtower. You know how long it took me to convince John to let me do the interrogation alone? Like forever! And don’t get me started on the quality of villains these days, the guy had no idea what was he was doing. I essentially had to walk him though the confession, who doesn’t want their name in the papers? I was this close to throwing the guy off the side of…” 

“But will he tell anyone about the deal you made with him?”

“The ‘Confess and I’ll make you famous’ deal? Nah, he’s too stupid for that. He’s too excited about all the publicity right now and if he does try to say anything it will be too late.” Wally inspected his fingernails, “I set up some evidence in his apartment like plans, equipment…”

"In any case,” R interrupted, “The Manhunters are pleased with the outcome of your work. The sample you obtained will help further our mission."

"Aw thanks, that bit wasn't hard or anything, just a little make them look at the right while you steal with the left. They were so concerned with toxin they didn’t bother to count how much alien DNA they still had." Wally got up and picked up the yellow vial he had stolen from the labs while he was ‘looking for evidence’ with John, “Though I am wondering why you guys can’t just go to the planet and get it from the source.”

There was a cough, “Star laboratories have genetically altered the DNA. They enhanced the strength and speed of the species, which is most useful for us. Drop the sample off at the regular place in precisely 1 hour."

Wally put the sample is a foam box, “The Keystone regular place or the Mongolian regular place cause I don’t think this will survive being left in the Sahara Desert regular place.”

“The Mongolian place then but 1 hour, drop and leave, don’t stay any longer than necessary.”

Wally finished sealing the container, "No problem R, this is not my first rodeo. I think I have the drill down pat."

"You did well today; Son."

Wally smiled, "So R seeing how they were so impressed with my performance..."

"No Wally."

Wally frowned, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Do not try to engage the Green Lantern in a romantic relationship. Must I remind you that they are our sworn enemies?”

"But John is different; he isn’t like the rest of them."

"John Stewart is exactly like the rest of them.” R replied harshly, “If anything, with his military back ground, he’s worse than the rest. If you were to get into a relationship with him you could put this operation at risk."

"I wouldn't do anything to risk you."

"I know but they don’t. I’ve convinced them that the friendship is a good thing; a way of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer but don’t give them a reason to take him away completely.”

“John is a person, not a toy they can lock in a box. They can’t just take him away; remember they’ve already tried that.” 

“You still shouldn’t risk it; The Green Lanterns have a strong will and a enormous sense of justice. Do you think, that if he found out that all the criminal activity you’ve been doing, that he wouldn’t just put you away?”

“No, yeah but…”

“Just say away from it."

"Fine."

"I know it’s hard but it will all be worth it in the end."

"Okay, one hour I’ve take it to the drop off point."

"Goodbye"

Wally threw the phone on the couch, “Damn them all.” 

He had worked so hard all these years and he couldn't even try to date the guy he likes. It was a good thing his psychic shields were so good or he would have J’onn blushing. Pretty sure he had thought up some stuff to do to John that could be borderline illegal but that is what was being a villain is good for.

If they ask him to seduce someone for politics he is out. Stealing stuff was wrong but tricking someone into feelings that was right out.

Well they haven’t said he had to stop hanging out with John yet so he had better milk all the time he could.

Wally picked up his comm, "Hey GL, you there?"

"I'm here Flash, is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering,” Wally ran his hand though his hair, “If you wanted to meet me at the diner in Keystone? You know, to celebrate my first successful interrogation with the League. If you’re not busy or anything, I don’t want to interrupt."

"Sure Flash, I’m not doing much, what time did you have in mind.”

Wally fist pumped, “Say in about an hour?”

"Great see you later."

Wally did a little happy dance. Hmm he had 55 minutes to pick out his best Flash uniform; get the sample of to the drop off point and then by at the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> First Yuletide finished.


End file.
